


The New Girl

by gracefulally



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During "City of..." Russell Winters picks a new girl to invite to dinner and Lindsey makes it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Girl

“I just want something to eat...”

Winters sounded almost bored when he gruffly mumbled the answer to my question about the beautiful young brunette on the screen. The guy sure did know how to pick them. They always did. Not one client ever wanted the pitiful homeless girl if we could deliver the cream of the busty and damsel crop. Winters, in particular, was fairly selective. He always wanted the next rising star for his long term seductions. After all, that blonde had not just been some regular fresh face with the IQ of a potato like clients usually demanded. Her eyes and personality had that certain spark to them that you knew would lead her to some sort of fame.

Well, they _had_ anyway. Now she was just another body I needed to explain, which had taken me all of an hour to get it sorted and settled. Cocky 'golden boy' that I was it was never a lie whenever I said I could do my job damn well.

As Winters rewound the tape and watched the camera swoop over her bust line and flashy smile again, I pulled out my phone and punched in a number. I continued watching Winters as the phone rang. Damn, that girl really was gorgeous. It was a shame she had to go like this, but I didn’t bat an eye over the request. Such gruesome tasks didn’t daunt me anymore. I had seen more than a dozen like that brunette both before and after a client had them out for ‘dinner’. That sort of thing had pushed my conscience into nonexistence and with good reason. I would lose my mind if I let all the horrible things that went through my workplace get to me.

I smiled a little and finally turned my back to Winters when the woman picked up on the other line. She sounded strained. It was likely she had yet to hit the pill bottle today.

“Margo, hi. Mr. Winters has finished reviewing the tape and is interested in one of your new girls.” I chuckled lightly at the suggestive response I received. “No, no, this one is just for a dinner. Tonight, if possible.”

When she asked me to describe the girl, I glanced back to the screen once more. “Ah, I’d say five-six or so, long brown hair, wine colored dress, big smile, and relatively pleasant looking. Definitely new.”

I listened as Margo mused over the description, but it didn’t take her long to work it out. Pulling a small pad of paper out of my briefcase, I took the girl’s name and address before letting the always helpful woman on the other line go. Removing the top sheet of the pad, I slowly approached Winters from behind. He had yet to break visual with the center television since he had picked this new girl.

“Cordelia,” I let the name of the girl roll off my tongue like it was an answer to some unvoiced question. I proffered the piece of paper in front of him and continued, “A car will be picking up Ms. Chase at eight o’clock this evening before bringing her to your estate for dinner.”

Winters glanced to the name and address before taking the sheet. My now free hands instinctively folded in front of me and though he wasn’t looking at me, I offered my most courteous smile.

“As usual, Wolfram and Hart will gladly assist you if any complications arise. We will contact you in the morning in regards to your alibi for this evening.” He nodded in response to my routine banter and I took that as my cue that I should be leaving soon. I did have quite a bit to get back to at the firm—including prepping that alibi and the girl’s removal from the estate after the dinner—and I didn’t want to stick around to be an optional appetizer.

Taking a deep breath and keeping my eyes on Winters to avoid catching another glimpse of the ill-fated girl, I retreated back to my briefcase as I casually changed the subject like we had not just been discussing a premeditated murder. “If there is nothing else, Mr. Winters, I will see you in your board room tomorrow to discuss your current account negotiations and state of the company.”

“Thank you, Mr. McDonald,” the highly-esteemed investment banker replied as he finally backed away from his television screens, the majority of which had stock tickers scrolling past. “Your firm’s generosity will not go without reward.”

A wide pleased grin crossed my face. Hearing that sentence never got old.


End file.
